SonofHermes11
SonofHermes11 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 9. Biography ''Retrieved pre-season. '''How do you feel making it into BB9? - I'm extremely excited to play this season of Big Brother and to experience something new ane exciting for me! Personally, I'm most excited about meeting new people and having the opportunity to play for a 1.5k prize. Describe yourself in 3 words. - I would describe myself as loyal, honest, and outspoken. Finding another houseguest who has true loyalty to you is very rare in a game such as this, so having someone's backs in the house means a lot to me in my eyes. Honesty is a trait I wish all people had the guts to posess, lying and snaking your way to the end has been done by many people and I want to prove that you can go far and have a great game by being honest as well. Lastly, I would consider myself outspoken because I'm not afraid to voice my opinions on other people and controversial beliefs. If you could take one thing into the house with you, what would it be? - If I could only bring one item with me into the house, it would definitely be a memoribilia to remind me of my friends and family. Life in the Big Brother house can get extremely stressful at times and knowing that my friends and family are always supporting me with my journey just boosts my hope and determination to win. Who's your favorite real life Big Brother player? - One of my personal favorites would have to be BB17's Vanessa Rousso hands down. Vanessa had arguably the best game in her season, controlling almost every eviction and earning her way to the end with her strategic mind and social skills. Hands down one of the greatest players to have ever entered the Big Brother house in my opinion. Your biggest fear? - My biggest fear in general would have to be my fear of heights, I can't stand being in high and distant places. As far as Big Brother, my biggest fear would definitely be being backstabbed by some of my closest allies and friends in the house. It's never easy to be betrayed by someone who you genuinely thought would take you far in the game. Are you excited? - Is that even a question..? I'm VERY excited to have the chance to play in hopefully the most intense and exciting seasons of Big Brother! Big Brother 9 Hermes entered the house planning to be himself and play strong. He immediately made a few allies but also had rivals throughout the season and was not afraid to say what he found wrong. Due to this, many players stayed away from nominating him. He began winning competitions during the later prejury half. He won week 4's HOH however became dethroned. He also managed to win a BOTB but found himself OTB regardless to the envelope twist. He won the POV though, saving himself. He then controlled the following week, however was evicted the following one. He played strong, and proved himself the weeks before being evicted. His placement was 10th. Player History - Big Brother 9 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *Hermes won the Week 5 BOTB along with Hitokaa, however he won a prize that forced him to be a third nominee meaning his safety is void. *He is the first male houseguest in Big Brother 9 to win all types of competitions (HOH, BOTB & POV). Category:10th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 9 Category:BB9 Jury